Triângulo Dourado
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon fica desolado com a suposta perda do amor de Saga. Mas em breve descobrirá que, além de não ter perdido seu gêmeo, ainda ganhou mais um admirador... Yaoi Saga X Kanon. Lemon.
1. I

Kanon POV

O dia é escuro ou meu coração está negro? Ambas as coisas. Desde aquele fatídico dia, aliás, minha alma não clareia. O espelho de minha existência está desgastado.

Mas ontem... ontem foi terrível. Ontem soube que fui verdadeiramente rejeitado. Durante seis anos pensei que, para um mínimo consolo meu, ele havia me castigado para cumprir um dever sem levar em consideração o lado pessoal. E de repente descubro que ele na verdade matou o Grande Mestre e tomou seu lugar! Maldito! Ele apenas se livrou de mim para ficar com o império todo para si! Ele me repudiava de fato.

Eu, que sempre sonhei com nós dois encabeçando tudo, gloriosos e triunfais... de súbito vejo que ele tinha os mesmos sonhos que os meus, mas não me incluía neles por puro egoísmo. Por que? Dividir o espólio comigo seria assim tão ruim? Comigo, que sempre o amei, que nunca consegui imaginar minha vida sem ele, por mais que o patrimônio pudesse ser todo meu? Não; qualquer bem material, por mais desejado que fosse, não seria completo sem ele. Hoje eu ainda corro atrás dos meus anseios nesse aspecto, sem dúvida, mas sem ele? Sabendo que ele me jogou fora, desse jeito?

Minha angústia é grande, mesmo após tanto tempo. Era melhor que ainda fosse o orgulhoso e justo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Não! _Foste injusto, ó meu irmão, apenas quando te livraste de mim!_ Quando não se ama a um ente querido como eu, que sempre se dedicou tanto a você, seria melhor que odiasse o mundo inteiro e cometesse as piores atrocidades, sem trair-me no entanto.

Eu jamais o trairia! Jamais. Mesmo quando arrisquei-me revelando enfim meu plano, coloquei você carinhosamente nele. Para receber sua condenação em seguida.

Por que fui tão desimportante a si? Sempre o fui para todos, mas para você... por que?

Na próxima semana, os espiões do Templo Submarino irão ao Santuário de Atena. Irei também, sozinho, apartado deles. Talvez eu esteja me tornando masoquista... ao retornar para meu antigo "lar", para meu antigo irmão, mesmo após o exílio.

-x-

Olá... mais uma fic saindo. Não se incomodem, finalizarei a outra fic, a "Muito Mais que Paixão". Aliás, ela já está finalizada... eu que ando com preguiça de digitar!

_Bom, é isso. Como será o reencontro dos Gêmeos? Esperem e verão..._


	2. II

Kanon POV

É noite. Já mandei ao inferno os malditos guardas, e me acerco rapidamente do território das Doze Casas, ocultando meu cosmo e utilizando-me de artifícios para não ser visto ou percebido pelos guerreiros de classes inferiores às de Ouro.

Já deve ser madrugada. Pergunto-me do porquê de fazer isso. Os espiões sempre vêm sem mim, e sempre são eficientes. Na verdade meu trabalho aqui hoje nada tem a ver com o serviço comum de informações! Meus pés, meu sangue me trouxeram por este caminho. E apontam resolutos para a imponente construção que ultrapassa as Doze Casas. Os aposentos do Grande Mestre...

-x-

Repentinamente encontro-me já dentro dos quartos privados. Não sei o que acontece com a segurança deste lugar; não há nada que impeça alguém conhecedor dos atalhos das Doze Casas de chegar até aqui. Os medíocres guardas não vêem quando me movo na velocidade da luz. Até parece que um caminho me foi aberto propositalmente, para que eu aqui chegasse...

Seu cosmo; eu posso sentir seu cosmo, maldito... está sereno porém angustiado. Vem daquele quarto...

Abro a porta devagar, sem fazer barulho. Apesar de estar escuro reconheço-o na hora... meu irmão.

Ele está num sono inquieto, estranho. Abro a enorme janela que se encontra fechada. O luar invade o recinto e banha seu rosto... céus, quem de fora, ao vê-lo com a máscara, dirá que o sumo Sacerdote é este formidável jovem?

Seus cabelos espalham-se pelo travesseiro, como um belíssimo veludo, ou seda talvez... o desgraçado continua lindo, como sempre. Sei que é narcisismo chamar um gêmeo idêntico de lindo, mas ele o é! Admiro-o, não pelo que temos de igual, mas de diferente. Jamais terei seus olhos, ou sua expressão benévola... os quais para mim são algo falso em face do que ele fez. Falso, porém irresistível...

Droga. Ele ainda exerce um poder imenso sobre mim. Sem perceber, vou me acercando de seu rosto. Tão branco... será assim por causa do luar, ou está mesmo pálido? Não deve expor a face ao sol, por causa dos paramentos...

Meus dedos estendem-se para tocá-lo. Minha vontade oscila entre querer estrangulá-lo e... e acariciá-lo... encher a sua odiada cútis de beijos sem fim, ansiados há seis anos... meu irmão, como eu ainda o quero e amo!

Um instante antes de tocá-lo, porém, ouço sua voz enquanto ele ainda dorme:

- Kanon...

Meu nome? Por que? Ele me odeia...

Fico sem palavras ou movimentos, enquanto vejo-o abrir vagarosamente os olhos.

Continua

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Bom gente... agora o bicho vai pegar fogo. Saga vai aceitar bem a volta do irmão? E o Kanon, como vai reagir?  
**  
**_**Acquarius no Sara**_, filha, sossega. Tem capítulo que sai curto mesmo! xDD E logo a coisa vai se desenrolar, por isso paciência! Rs..._

**Barbrinha**_, meu anjo! Sim, está intrigante, porque eu adoro uma contenda com esses dois gêmeos... mas só se elas terminarem em muitos beijinhos no final! Afinal, tapa de amor não dói... :)_

_É isso gente, obrigada aos que estiverem lendo, e pelo caráter mais "ligeiro" dessa fic provavelmente ela terminará primeiro do que a "Muito mais que paixão". _

_Beijos a todos!_


	3. III

Saga POV

Meu irmão... sempre lembro dele. Eu não durmo, pensando em sua morte cruel, a qual eu causei. O tanto de tempo que já se passou...

Nós éramos mais do que irmãos. Éramos amantes, amigos, amados... éramos a vida um do outro. Ele conhecia apenas a mim, enquanto eu me deixava levar pelo seu poder persuasivo. Ele me roubou totalmente para si, pois aos poucos fui me mostrando apenas formalmente à sociedade e às pessoas, me fechando, e me revelando apenas para ele. Quando a nossa intimidade de espírito passou a ser apenas entre nós dois, passamos rapidamente à intimidade física...

Ele me aliciou, pois tinha muito medo de me perder. Sua dedicação a mim era formidável, mas após o início de tudo comecei a ver que ele estava ficando louco... Kanon queria tanto que tivéssemos mais, que fôssemos supremos, nós e nosso sangue igual...

Antes que sua possessão ultrapassasse os limites, ele fez com que eu jurasse que não o abandonaria jamais.

Meu irmão fez com que eu me apaixonasse perdidamente por seu corpo, por sua alma... nossa alma... ele e eu chegávamos a nos fundir de fato, a ponto de sabermos o que o outro estava pensando. Tanto que de dia treinávamos e cuidávamos de nossas obrigações, e de noite... de noite ninguém me via, pois passávamos juntos o tempo todo, em nossa casa. Dormíamos juntos, treinávamos juntos, nos amávamos juntos... era difícil ficarmos mais de três horas longe um do outro. E como ninguém de fora podia saber da existência dele... eu me isolava mesmo.

No entanto, havia outro juramento, o qual eu havia feito ainda no início do treinamento: o de que protegeria Atena acima de tudo e todos. Como Kanon também servia à deusa e até compartilhava do mesmo juramento, não pensei que fossem haver problemas nesse quesito. Mas a ambição de meu irmão... ele começou a fazer minha cabeça. Tentei deixar pra lá, pensando que aquilo não passaria de pura reclamação.

Até a hora em que ele me apresentou um plano formado para destruir a deusa. Fiquei estarrecido. Não interessava se ele era o meu amado e amante irmão,a quem eu dedicara e entregara minha essência, meu tudo. Eu devia impedi-lo...

E o modo de fazer isso foi a morte. Matei-o, sim, mas destruí juntamente uma parte de minha, nossa alma. Não havia como ele ir e não levar um pedaço meu junto.

Aquela prisão... aquela morte hedionda a qual impus ao meu querido... elas ainda me assombram após seis anos. Preciso de narcóticos para dormir. Eles me fazem ter delírios depois, alucinações... mas às vezes, após quinze, até vinte dias sem dormir... eu me rendo aos remédios fortes. Tomo uma dose muita elevada, para tentar garantir que não terei pesadelos com ele, mas é em vão... sempre sou atormentado por eles, sendo acordado subitamente no meio da noite. Como se isso não bastasse, o "ser" ri da minha cara, de minha debilidade. Jogo-me na cama já sem sono outra vez... esse procedimento se repete sempre que tento dormir.

Hoje, os delírios me tomam mais uma vez. Vejo-o saindo da cela, dirigindo-se ao meu quarto, o corpo pútrido, mal roído pelos peixes... ele tenta acercar-se de mim com as mãos corroídas e eu não temo... mereço a morte, quero-a até, e clamo pelo seu nome, imploro para que me livre do tormento e sufoque minha garganta de uma vez

- Kanon...

Ele se assusta? Sim, pensava que eu estava dormindo... mas ao abrir os olhos, vejo que ele está em minha frente, inteiro, como se não houvesse morrido. Não sei se é um sonho ou um delírio. Mas é a primeira vez que, numa alucinação, Kanon aparece em minha frente como se estivesse vivo.

- Saga...

Ele está atônito. Talvez seja por me ver no cargo do Grande Mestre. Aproxima-se devagar, e encosta em meu rosto.

Encosta? Um ilusão nunca poderia encostar em mim. Ele... é real? Como?

Vejo um semblante de ódio em si. Repentinamente, sinto seu punho varar meu rosto num golpe seco. Gemo, não de dor física, mas interna. Sequer tive tempo de digerir a informação de sua volta, ou ainda, confirmar se sua visão é mesmo existente, e já levei um soco seu. Sei que mereço... mas eu queria ao menos saber o que está acontecendo.

- Kanon... é... é você?

Ele mantém o olhar hostil.

- Quem mais poderia ser? Por acaso você tem um outro irmão gêmeo?

- Não... mas você... é real?

Antes que ele possa responder, pego em sua mão. É de verdade... quente, branca, realmante sólida... é ele, o meu irmão... suas mãos, suas amadas mãos, as quais me abraçavam, me acariciavam, me amparavam... eu, que o considerava morto, as mãos roídas... inexistentes... agora aqui, após esses anos todos...

Choro. Molho suas belas falanges com minhas lágrimas. Não importa se ele me odeia; o que importa é que está vivo, e bem.

Ele se supreende, amainando sua expressão. De repente é como se sentisse pena de mim. Não quero comiseração; quero apenas ficar mais um pouco com ele.

Subitamente, Kanon retoma sua violência e retira as mãos bruscamente do meu contato.

- Seu fraco idiota! – é o que me atira à cara, mas sinto sua voz perder firmeza.

- Como você sobreviveu? – indago afinal.

Ele vira o rosto. Parece não querer falar sobre o assunto.

- Não graças a você!

- Como então? Uma força divina o tirou de lá, não?

- Não. Eu saí sozinho.

- É impossível que um humano saia! Algum deus teve compaixão, provavelmente... Atena! A prisão é dela; o poder de libertar alguém de lá também...

Choro mais, convulsivamente. Orei tanto para que algo o salvasse... e durante todo esse tempo pensei que estava morto; que os deuses não haviam me ouvido. Mas eles ouviram. Eles o salvaram, irmão... eles o trouxeram de volta pra mim...

- Quando me prendeu não chorou desse jeito! Seu falso. Cínico!

Outro golpe me atinge. Não faço nada, pois entendo perfeitamente o que ele sente. Também me senti assim quando o prendi, com repúdio por mim mesmo, apesar de saber que, segundo as normas, era o certo a se fazer. Não; jamais é certo levantar as mãos contra um irmão, quebrar o vínculo tão forte que existia entre nós dois.

- Por que não reage? – ele me indaga nervosamente.

Não respondo. Apenas deito-me cansado na cama. Sem tirar os olhos dele. Ele se aproxima devagar. Penso que vou levar outro golpe, mas não...

- Apenas me diga uma coisa, Saga: por que quebrou nosso juramento alegando a justiça, e agora está aí, no cargo de Grande Mestre?

Seu lábio treme de raiva. Eu sei o que ele pensa: que o descartei inutilmente para ficar com tudo pra mim. Tolice... a coisa que mais abomino é o fato de estar aqui, dessa forma... o fato de ter matado o antigo Mestre e ter-me colocado em seu lugar. Mas o que Kanon não sabe... é que não fui eu...

- Irmão...

- Cale-se, inútil! Não se atreva a me chamar de irmão outra vez!

Fico em silêncio. Minha alma está ferida. Atena foi traída, Kanon foi traído... não há o que não lamentar. As lágrimas ainda caem sem que eu possa controla-las.

- Kanon...

- Diga-me, se ainda tem algum resto de dignidade! Diga, o que se passou por sua cabeça para me jogar fora daquele jeito?

- Eu não o joguei fora...

- Jogou! Jogou e logo após se apropriou de tudo! Desgraçado!

Seu punho se levanta contra mim outra vez, mas eu o detenho, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Não fui eu! – digo, enfatizando cada palavra.

- Não? Como não!

- Há dois seres dentro de mim, Kanon. Um deles sou eu, enquanto o outro é... é um demônio! Ele fez isso! Ele matou o Mestre e me colocou aqui!

Kanon me observa incrédulo. Em seguida ri.

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso? Numa desculpa esfarrapada para não admitir o que fez?

- É verdade! O mal que você disse enxergar em mim não era meu, mas sim desse ser! Eu jamais cometeria tal ato deplorável!

As lágrimas afloram outra vez, enquanto ele continua sendo cruel: 

- Você não me engana! Nem homem o suficiente para admitir os próprios erros você é! Se tem "outra pessoa" dentro de si, por que não foi forte o suficiente para contê-la? E por que ela surgiria só a partir daquele momento? Seu idiota!

- Como queria que eu fosse forte, se havia acabado de prender você? Esse demônio me enfraqueceu, enchendo-me de culpa por tê-lo matado, Kanon! Ele disse que Deus não existe, pois você havia morrido... as divindades não o haviam perdoado... disse também para eu matar o Mestre e Atena por sua causa! Para fazer a sua vontade... mesmo que fosse tarde demais...

Nesse momento ele cede um pouco e me analisa.

- Se eu fosse tão importante assim, você não teria sequer me selado no Cabo Sunion!

- Não sabe como me custou fazê-lo! O tanto que tive de esperanças para vê-lo vivo e no caminho da Justiça outra vez...

- Se o tal "caminho da Justiça" fosse assim tão bom, você teria se matado! Não suportaria estar aí por seis anos!

- Eu tentei! Mas o demônio não permite que eu acabe o serviço, pois sem meu corpo ele não age!

- Tudo é culpa do demônio, não? Pois então eu farei esse "favor" pra você! Se não consegue se matar, eu o matarei, Saga!

Suas mãos pegam em meu pescoço e fazem menção de me estrangular. Não reajo, esperando que o "ser" não apareça e dificulte seu trabalho. Meu irmão parece se surpreender com minha receptividade, e não pressiona os dedos.

Subitamente seus olhos mudam de expressão e ele larga-me, para em seguida segurar-me na nuca com uma das mãos e... beijar-me nos lábios, devagar...

Mal posso acreditar... sua boca tão ansiada toca a minha outra vez... e eu, que pensava não poder vê-lo nunca mais...

Sinto que vou perder a consciência por causa da emoção. Ele me segura mais forte, me amparando... sua língua não tarda a encontrar a minha, fazendo-me tremer. Um gemido sai de minha garganta e invade a dele, fazendo com que ele respire forte. Meu peito vai explodir caso ele continue... ou pare.

Enfim sinto alguma força para reagir. Correspondo ao beijo, abraçando-o e puxando-o para mim. Meu querido... parece que com suas palavras você me odeia... mas seu beijo me diz exatamente o contrário.

_Continua..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bom gente... é isso aí! Os gêmeos sempre em extremos, mas dessa vez eles vão se entender!_

_Respondendo às reviews:_

**Máxima**, obrigada pela review! Vou postando assim que for dando, pois estou com trabalho extra, além de mais uma fic pra atualizar e... já viu!

**Acquarius no Sara**, finalmente um capítulo grandinho... feliz agora? XD

_**Nuriko-riki**, obrigada por ler mais essa fic! Sim, os gemas são perfeitosos demais. E eu adoro fazer histórias que sejam paralelas ao anime oficial! Dá um ar de mais "real" cronologicamente falando!_

Lady Nicoly, muito obrigada você também pela review! E tudo bem, qualquer comentário é bem vindo! XD

Cating Misao chan, eu má? Imagine… :) Mas gosto de torturar as leitoras com fics parando em momentos cruciais…pode ter certeza de que no próximo capítulo tem lemon! XD Babi Deathmask, vai nessa fia! Gostei muito da comunidade! Sim, Kanon está doidinho, mas mesmo assim não deixa muito a peteca cair... ah mas no final ele se rende aos encantos do Saga! Ah, pra quem tem orkut, procurem lá em "Eu sei o segredo da Gemini Yaoi"! Mas é só pra quem sabe o segredo hein! Quem sabe reconhece o mistério... rsrsrsrsrs!

Obrigada a todas que estão lendo!


	4. IV

Kanon POV

Não sei o que deu em mim. Eu estava prestes a matá-lo, mas no último segundo vi o brilho em seus olhos, o qual gritava: "Eu te amo"...

Jamais pude negar que não consigo feri-lo. Nem quando Saga me aplicou o castigo fui capaz de reagir...

Pensei que por conseguir, enfim, desferir dois golpes pessoais nele, obteria coragem e raiva suficientes para matá-lo. Mas não... esses olhos, essa pele...

Ele parece gostar de meu beijo. Talvez eu pudesse pensar que Saga apenas está se aproveitando de meu corpo, mas há bem mais que isso aqui. Ele se entrega. Se eu quisesse mesmo matá-lo, ele não reagiria.

Aproximo-me mais dele, chegando a me recostar em seu peito. Ele me puxa, convidando-me silenciosamente a deitar com ele. Atendo, tomando um lugar a seu lado na cama. Ele pára de me beijar e olha-me com reprovação velada.

- De sapatos, Kanon?

Reconheço nessa familiar e informal expressão o meu bom e velho Saga. Como pode pensar em sapatos em cima da cama, até mesmo após seis anos? É o mesmo de sempre. E de súbito vejo que não perdemos a intimidade, acima das supostas mágoas.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou tirar!

Parece que a cena também dá a ele uma lembrança do nosso anterior cotidiano, e o toca profundamente. Antes mesmo que eu acabe de descalçar o segundo pé, sinto um abraço forte. Ele esconde a cabeça em meu peito, enquanto suas mãos trêmulas tentam segurar em meus braços. Ele chora mais uma vez.

Não consigo ver maldade em si. Será que, se ele me odiasse de fato, conseguiria fingir durante tanto tempo que sente a minha falta, e de maneira tão veemente?

Acho que não... talvez eu esteja sendo tolo, mas começo a acreditar que ele não quis fazer aquilo comigo.

Eu o adorava, Saga. E agora vejo-me adorando-o outra vez. Que mais poderia ser meu ódio, senão uma veneração frustrada por você? 

Envolvo seu corpo com meus braços, beijando sua testa e acarinhando seus longos cabelos. Quero ficar aqui contigo pra sempre, meu amado amigo. Os malditos deuses que se danem.

Ele gosta do toque, abandonando-se a mim.

- Por que me trata com docilidade agora, Kanon?

- Porque te amo, Saga.

De um momento para outro vejo-me com seus lábios colados aos meus. Beijo-o sem titubear, depreendendo de sua boca assim muito mais do que as palavras poderiam fazer.

Como a nossa rixa foi fraca! Sequer resistiu a um beijo. Apenas esse gesto já a dissolveu a nada, mostrando a força que nosso amor tem. Ele não morreu; estava apenas adormecido, esperando por nosso reencontro para acordar com força total!

- Saga...

- Promete que não vai embora...

Estaquei. Haviam sido exatamente essas palavras que eu tinha usado após nossa primeira noite juntos. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que éramos realmente unidos, tinha um receio enorme de que um dia você fosse separado de mim. De fato... separamo-nos, mas agora você requer de mim algo semelhante ao que eu requeri. Tem medo de me perder também?

- Prometo... eu não posso mais ficar sem você, Saga... seis anos já foi tempo demais.

Beijamos um ao outro novamente. Ele toma minha blusa e vai retirando-a aos poucos, explorando meu peito com as mãos em seguida. Ele lembra exatamente de como me tocar... o tempo não foi suficiente para apagar a lembrança de quando nos amávamos.

Seu toque... não mudou nada. Não tem malícia ou egoísmo. É natural, transborda de sentimento e sinceridade, e transcende a simples libido. Não; não sentimos libido um pelo outro. Temos apenas o amor, o carinho... o teu carinho, Saga...

Meu coração explode no peito. Querido, se eu pudesse apenas me deixar estar em seus braços...

Ele começa a me beijar nas espáduas, indo aos meus mamilos em seguida. Meu irmão faz devagar, como se quisesse (e talvez queira) matar as saudades sem pressa. Fecho meus olhos e simplesmente deixo-me levar pelo afeto que cresce em meu coração. Minha respiração se intensifica enquanto sussurro palavras desconexas. Saga continua descendo com a boca, enquanto vai me livrando do resto da roupa, até eu ficar apenas com as vestimentas de baixo.

Subitamente ele pára e olha em meus olhos. Devolvo-lhe o olhar.

- Você quer meu corpo, Kanon? Nem lhe perguntei...

- Quero. Mas com uma condição...

- Qual?

- Junto com ele desejo receber sua alma.

Ele sorri, como se eu houvesse falado alguma bobagem.

- Ela nunca deixou de ser sua.

Em seguida puxo ele para meus lábios outra vez. Começo a despi-lo da bela túnica, revelando uma pele branca e suave mais bela ainda.

- Saga, o que o fez ficar tão pálido?

- Então você não sabe que não posso mostrar sequer o rosto a quem quer que seja? As pessoas têm de pensar que eu sou um senhor de idade...

Uma névoa de tristeza invade seu rosto ao lembrar-se de Shion. Se o que ele disse for verdade, não foi o próprio Saga quem matou o antigo Sumo Sacerdote, e sim... alguém dentro de si. Isso talvez o desgoste muito.

- Qual foi a última pessoa que o viu nu sem ser você mesmo? – indago.

- Você. Um dia antes de eu o prender, tomamos banho juntos... lembra? Foi essa a última vez.

As lágrimas anuviam seus olhos novamente. Céus Saga, por que raios se dói tanto por gente que nunca deu a mínima pra nós? Francamente, Shion mereceu a morte! Ele, que nunca nos deu uma perspectiva maior de vida ou glória além do duro e gratuito serviço de Atena! Éramos escravos a bem da verdade.

Mas não quero aborrecê-lo com isso. Não agora, quando repentinamente temos nossos laços reatados. Resolvo levar a conversa para um outro rumo, o qual me interessa igualmente ou mais ainda.

- Isso... quer dizer... que você não se entregou a ninguém desde então?

- Você foi o único que se deitou comigo. Em toda a minha vida!

Meu irmão diz isso como se tivesse orgulho. Também me sinto orgulhoso; apenas eu conheci esse corpo magnífico! De certa forma você foi fiel ao nosso juramento agindo assim.

- Como ficou sem ninguém esse tempo todo?

- Ficando. Sexo em si não me faz falta. Você é que fazia... e agora que estamos juntos não preciso de mais nada.

Beijamo-nos com amor outra vez. No Reino dos Mares não preciso me esconder de maneira tão veemente quando você aqui. Mas... a ambição me consome de tal maneira o tempo, que não penso no desejo sexual. Não sobra ânimo pra isso... nem vontade... pra falar a verdade, eu nunca me imaginei com outra pessoa que não você.

Nunca tive vida social no Santuário, pois ninguém poderia saber de minha existência. Continuei assim, solitário e sem identidade, no Templo Submarino. Apenas me conhecem como "Dragão Marinho". Eu não falo com ninguém a não ser para dar ordens, e não tenho outra lembrança no corpo senão a do teu...

Eu também não me deitei na vida com ninguém além de você, irmão querido. Mas não tenho coragem de lhe dizer, não sei porque. É provável que você ficasse feliz com isso, assim como eu fiquei. Todavia algo me refreia.

Retiramos ambas as nossas roupas de baixo e nos encontramos nus outra vez. Da forma como viemos, juntos, à vida. Do modo que ficamos por nove meses, juntos também, dentro de nossa mãe. Talvez seja por isso, por essa convivência tão estreita, que tudo sempre tenha decorrido tão naturalmente entre nós. Nunca sentimos constrangimento ou falta de afinidade, nem em nossa primeira vez. As coisas simplesmente fluíram.

Abraço seu corpo e beijo suas espáduas alvas. Percorro suas costas com minhas mãos, causando-lhe arrepios. Mesmo com vontade de gemer, você fica em silêncio, mordendo o lábio. Por que?

Passo a língua pelo seu pescoço e depois a mergulho em sua orelha. Finalmente ouço um gemido que lhe escapa, mas logo em seguida você esconde a boca em meu ombro. Isso é para ficar em silêncio?

Sinto sua ereção em contato com a minha. Passo minhas pernas por cima das suas, indicando que pode começar quando quiser. Saga, porém, ainda se demora nas carícias, querendo matar as saudades de meu corpo.

Tenho-me coberto de beijos de cima a baixo. Até meus dedos dos pés experimentam o toque macio e apaixonado dos lábios de meu irmão.

Ele me vira de bruços, começando a sessão oscular dessa vez nas costas, afastando meus cabelos para o lado. Quando ele deita por inteiro em cima de mim, lambendo minha nuca enquanto passa os dedos por minha coluna, gemo quase até gritar. Ele faz sinal para que eu me cale.

- P-por que, Saga?

- Sempre ficam uns guardas por aí. É capaz de algum deles estar acordado e... e ouvir...

- Qual o problema? O Grande Mestre não pode trazer alguém para seu quarto jamais?

- Digamos que um velho de mais de duzentos anos não traria ninguém. Eu também nunca trouxe. Seria algo inusitado para eles.

- Tem razão. Mas veja, sua vigilância está um lixo. Cheguei até aqui sem nenhum empecilho.

- Você tem o cosmo parecidíssimo com o meu. As nuances entre um e outro são tão poucas, que ninguém percebe.

- Será que foi isso?

- Talvez...

E sem se delongar muito, Saga volta a me acariciar com os lábios. Mordo o travesseiro para não clamar de êxtase. Ele explora meu peito com as mãos enquanto oscula meus braços, minhas costas, a base de minha coluna... enquanto ele desce com a boca, as mãos a acompanham, indo para meu abdômen e finalmente, quando beija meus glúteos, lambendo o início do encontro deles em minha coluna lombar, suas mãos chegam na base de meu membro túrgido... 

Fecho os olhos, enlouquecido, enquanto ele percorre os dedos pelo meu pênis e nos arredores dele. Ele toca em tudo, querendo sentir meu corpo inteiro. Nossa, como estou rígido... acho que nunca me senti tão "aceso" antes.

Sua língua mergulha no meio de minhas nádegas, molhando tudo, até chegar em minha entrada, enchendo-a de saliva. Gemo mais uma vez, não me segurando, enquanto ele leva os dedos até a ponta de meu membro... e começa a fazer o movimento de vai-e-vem, ao mesmo tempo em que me lubrifica.

- Saga... Saga!

Ele não pára, e eu sinto sua respiração intensa na base de minha coluna. Afasto as pernas para facilitar o acesso a ele, tanto na frente quanto atrás.

Meu irmão parece não se cansar de sentir meu gosto, pois demora-se bastante na região, sem parar de me masturbar. Minha face está quente; devo estar corado...

Sinto-me salivar muito, enquanto quase enlouqueço ao tentar conter os gritos de prazer. Droga Saga, por que não começa logo?

Ele me vira de frente, e sua boca, que estava ainda na direção de meus quadris, envolve meu membro imediatamente, sugando-o com ardor.

Está sendo muito cruel, irmão! Quero-o logo dentro de mim, e você se demora tanto em preliminares! Já estou mais do que pronto, e você também, pois sua ereção desponta tão forte quanto a minha.

O êxtase aumenta, enquanto meu formidável gêmeo acaricia minhas coxas, passando a meus quadris e erguendo-os um pouco, colocando mais de mim em sua boca. Arranho de leve suas costas, segurando seus cabelos de vez em quando, pois permanecer sem gemer está ficando difícil. Meu lábio inferior já está ficando machucado de tanto que o mordo, e ele não pára de me torturar!

Sinto que o orgasmo está chegando, mas queria gozar junto com ele! Como fazíamos antigamente... nossos corpos seguem a um esquema tão igual, que sempre atingíamos o clímax juntos, ou no máximo com uns dois ou três segundos de diferença. Era tão bom sentir o teu líquido dentro de mim quando você me tomava, ou em meu ventre quando quem te tomava era eu...

Durante seis anos alcancei o prazer sozinho, pensando em você enquanto minhas mãos percorriam meu próprio membro. E após cada gozo eu chorava; de raiva, por não conseguir esquecê-lo. E de saudades, por não tê-lo junto a mim. Nunca consegui me deitar com outro, pois a sua lembrança era mais forte. Mesmo quando eu lhe declarava ódio...

Vou gozar, droga. Tudo bem que é graças a você, mas não vou ver a sua expressão de deleite máximo enquanto eu mesmo o sinto. Essa peculiaridade, a de atingirmos o prazer juntos, também fazia de certa forma com que os dois orgasmos se transformassem num só.

Um segundo antes do clímax, porém, eu vejo ele parando tudo. Não acredito! Ele me traz até aqui numa tortura sem fim, pra em seguida parar!

- Quer me matar, Saga?

Meu irmão percebe a minha urgência e deita-se em cima de mim, beijando-me com ternura e encostando meu membro em seu abdômen.

Sinto, trêmulo de paixão, suas mãos segurando minhas pernas e colocando-as em volta de si. Eu as cruzo em suas costas, levantando os quadris para que ele tenha melhor acesso a mim.

- Posso... entrar já em você, irmão?

- Claro que pode... vai, eu quero muito!

Ele roça o membro ereto em minha entrada, num período que parece demorar séculos. Enfim sinto-o pressionar-se contra mim, o início me penetrando. Que saudades disso... de você, meu querido...

Seu pênis está... hum... um pouco grande demais pra mim. Está menos fácil do que era no passado. Também, seis anos... o que eu queria?

Mesmo assim não é tão difícil quanto seria para uma pessoa comum. Lembro-me muito bem dos nossos treinamentos: suportávamos sofrimentos atrozes durante horas seguidas, até que nos acostumávamos e eles se tornavam algo corriqueiro. Foi assim que ganhamos a resistência fabulosa que temos hoje. Diante das provas do passado, tal desconforto nada é. Foi assim que os iniciamos facilmente um ao outro. E é assim que, após todo esse tempo sem fazer isso, eu passo pela experiência sem maiores problemas.

Você vai entrando devagar... sei que é para não me ferir que faz assim, mas estou muito ansioso. Logo que sinto metade de si em mim, aproximo os quadris dos seus, fazendo com que tudo entre de uma vez. Incomoda, fazendo doer, mas não é grande coisa se comparado ao desejo que tenho de si.

- Kanon! Foi... muito brusco pra você?

- Não...

Lágrimas caem de meus olhos finalmente. Saga deve pensar que é por causa da dor, mas não... é a emoção de tê-lo em mim após tão longa espera... é saber que nossos vínculos nunca foram de fato cortados... é tê-lo comigo, descobrindo que na verdade ele me ama e nunca deixou de fazê-lo.

- Diga pra mim, gêmeo, já que estamos aqui... há quanto tempo não faz sexo? Está... tão apertado, querido...

Sorrio para ele, beijando seu ombro na seqüência.

- Há seis anos, pouco antes de eu lhe revelar meus planos. Sim, eu lembro com muito carinho daquele banho, Saga.

Ele se surpreende, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem também. Nossas bocas se unem, enquanto o choro se mistura. Já ouvi falar que gêmeos univitelinos têm o mesmo DNA e que, se alguém colhesse uma amostra minha de sangue e outra sua, elas seriam dadas como se fossem duas porções dum material retirado da mesma pessoa. Assim também seria com nosso pranto de agora... misturado, ele é um só.

_Nós_ somos um só, amado... não adianta irmos contra isso.

Suas mãos tocam meus cabelos enquanto seus lábios beijam meu rosto. Sua respiração quente é muito agradável. Mas eu quero mais... quero que me possua de uma vez...

Ainda temos a capacidade de ler as mentes um do outro. Caso contrário, você não começaria a mover-se dentro de mim logo após eu ter pensado na urgência que tenho de si. Seus movimentos são lentos; olho para sua face e vejo-a deitada ao lado de minha cabeça, no travesseiro; seus olhos estão fechados e sua respiração vai no ritmo das ainda leves estocadas que dá em meu interior.

Minhas mãos tremem, enquanto tentam ter um mínimo de firmeza para acariciar seus cabelos. Ao passo que vou me acostumando, começo a arremeter meus quadris contra você, indicando que pode aumentar o ritmo. Sinto-o mais intenso, mais fundo, mas não menos lento. Pode ser que essa demora se dê por querer aproveitar com maior contato e o máximo possível nossos momentos juntos...

Começo a sentir seu membro me tocando por dentro. Tão bom... você sempre soube como e onde me tocar, tanto por dentro como por fora.

- Saga...

Movo os quadris junto com ele, seguindo seu ritmo ainda lento. Quando vai acelerar?

Seguro em suas laterais com as mãos, pressionando-o para enterrá-lo bem fundo em mim. Começo a perder o juízo... lembro de algumas lendas nas quais os deuses faziam amor por dias a fio, sem parar... eu quero, Saga... eu quero fazer isso contigo até não agüentar mais...

Bagas de suor escorrem por meu corpo, ao passo que vejo seu corpo ir e voltar várias vezes, sempre terminando por tocar em meu ponto prazeroso com intensidade. Como se não bastasse, suas mãos voltam ao meu membro, indo e vindo com estreiteza nele, apertando e afrouxando um pouco... tem certeza de que não faz isso há seis anos? O seu controle sobre a situação é tão bom, que nem parece...

Seus lábios mal sussurram, embora eu leia o êxtase profundo em seus olhos. Ouço sua voz em meu ouvido, dizendo coisas lindas; do quanto sentiu falta de mim... da pouca importância que apenas um corpo e um gozo têm... de que só vale a pena quando duas almas como as nossas se unem, transcendendo a matéria.

Abraço-o, concordando. Succiono seu ombro, degustando a pele branca e deliciosa, tentando não gemer, apesar de me parecer impossível já. Sem outra alternativa, beijo-o avidamente nos lábios, jogando os gemidos dentro de sua boca para abafá-los. Ele me aperta forte entre os braços, entrando inteiro em mim. Nossas respirações estão tão vigorosas, que acho que vamos demorar para recuperar o fôlego normal depois. 

O êxtase torna-se incontrolável. Estou prestes a gozar, e dessa vez com ele. Só não sei se vai ser ao mesmo tempo, pois o ritmo dele está ainda devagar.

Começo a gemer enfim, e Saga não me reprova. Meu irmão fecha os olhos, atordoado pelo prazer. Uma, duas estocadas, e eu sinto o clímax chegar, arrebatando-me quase à sandice. Jogo a cabeça para trás, gritando. No meio da falta de raciocínio, posso ouvir uma voz igual à minha bradando também, ao passo que um líquido quente me preenche por dentro. Minha seiva jorra, enquanto molha a nós dois. É engraçado... é como se o gozo dele entrasse em mim e em seguida saísse por meu membro, tão ao mesmo tempo ambos os clímax ocorrem.

Relaxamos afinal, tentando respirar normalmente. Meu coração está acelerado ainda, no mesmo ritmo que o dele.

Saga permanece deitado em cima de meu corpo, não querendo sair. Mesmo após o orgasmo, ele não se retira de dentro de mim. Eu também não desejo que saia.

Sinto um toque suave de lábios em meu pescoço. Irmão... estando aqui, ao teu lado... nem parece que algum dia você foi capaz de... não, melhor nem pensar nisso. É melhor achar que foi o tal do "outro ser" que mora em seu interior que me prendeu.

O sono quase me arrebata, quando ouço sua linda voz me chamando.

_Continua..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ufa, como foi difícil escrever esse lemon! Ficou comprido, mas valeu à pena. :)_

_Falem o que acharam please, pois foi a parte mais trabalhosa até agora! XDD_

_Agora as reviews:_

Lady Avalon, sim, não estava reconhecendo pelo nome! O.O Mas agora já sei quem é! E bom... não se preocupe, pois eu também divido o Saga apenas com o Kanon, e vice-versa! Rs, ninguém vai roubar o Kanon do Saga. )

_Máxima, obrigada pela review... e está aí o lemon! Mas ainda tem mais, muito mais... rsrsrsrs._

_Tamyy, obrigada pelo comentário! Confesso que só curto o Saga com o Kanon, rs... mas então, se vc reparar bem, o Kanon não apareceu do nada. Ele estava planejando ir ao Santuário no primeiro capítulo. No segundo ele chega, passa pela vigilância e adentra o quarto do Grande Mestre. E depois... xDD vc já entendeu. )_

_Pandora-lockheart, tudo bom? Rs, eu AMO parar as fics em momentos críticos. :) E sim, Kanon pega Saga... Saga pega Kanon... enfim, a noite deles não pára por aqui! _

_Cating misao-chan, rs, o Saga tem mesmo dupla personalidade… ele é o mais confuso nessa história toda... e quem se aproveita disso? O safado do Kanon! D E sobre o segredo da Gemini, me manda um e-mail que eu te digo qual é! _

_Mina Hikaru, cuidado pra não surtar demais! Os gêmeos já surtam o suficiente por todo mundo, hehe..._

_Babiiiii, filhotaaaa! Seguinte, eu não coloco M-preg nas minhas histórias mas NEM! Macho, pra mim, não engravida a não ser que seja cavalo marinho... ih pronto, vai ter gente colocando o Bian grávido... rsrsrs _

_Perdoem gente, mas eu não suporto M-preg, rs... quem gostar que perdoe esta pobre alma que vos escreve. )_

_Issaê! Até o próximo capítulo, e eu tenho que escrever também o próximo do "Muito Mais que Paixão"! XD_

_Bjos a todas!_


	5. V

Saga POV

Kanon... como foi bom unir-me com você outra vez... foi o melhor momento de minha vida. Melhor ainda do que quando nos conhecemos intimamente pela primeira vez, pois naquela época eu pensava que jamais o perderia. E após seis anos... sinto-me unido a si outra vez.

Quando você disse que me amava, eu quase fui à loucura de tanta felicidade. Não era preciso tanto... só o fato de você estar vivo já é a realização de meus sonhos.

Você está quase dormindo, meu querido, mas ainda não posso deixá-lo adormecer. Sei que talvez você precise ir logo embora... apesar de eu tê-lo feito prometer que ficaria. Portanto, não posso desperdiçar tempo.

- Irmão...

- Uhm... o que foi, Saga?

Kanon está bastante sonolento. Não quero incomodá-lo, mas... preciso falar com ele.

- Conte-me, como sobreviveu à prisão?

Leio algum amargor em seus olhos. Não lhe é fácil falar sobre isso, nem o é para mim.

- Eu não sei, Saga. Para todos os efeitos, é como eu lhe disse: saí sozinho. Só que as lendas dizem ser isso impossível para humanos, mesmo Cavaleiros como nós. Então não tenho idéia...

- Mas... o que se passou a você enquanto esteve lá?

Meu irmão fecha os olhos e vira o rosto, contrariado.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Por que não? Já passou, Kanon. Preciso saber como se salvou.

- Já passou? Pra você pode até ter passado... mas eu convivi com a péssima lembrança durante esse tempo todo.

Entristeço. Ainda está ofendido comigo? Ainda não entendeu o quão difícil para mim foi fazer o que fiz?

- Eu também convivi com ela. Sofria de insônia pensando em sua morte... e agora só quero saber como passou pelo teste com vida.

Meu gêmeo não responde, ainda com o rosto virado. Insisto um pouco mais:

- A... água... a maré... nunca chegou a cobrir por completo a cavidade?

- Não.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Saga, por favor, chega!

Fico quieto. Droga Kanon, eu queria muito que não tivéssemos mais mágoas! Prendi-o, meu amor, com o intuito de expurgar o mal de seu coração. E, além de não te-lo feito, instaurei-o em minha própria alma...

- Apenas me diga onde você está vivendo agora. Por que não voltou antes?

- Você não me aceitaria.

- Claro que aceitaria!!

- Havia acabado de me expulsar do Santuário de Atena.

- Não! Se você voltasse eu o receberia de braços abertos...

- Diz isso após seis anos! Quando finalmente talvez cansou-se de ser sozinho e reconheceu, enfim, que seu único destino é ter a mim.

- Tem razão... meu único destino é você, mas eu sempre soube disso. Desde a primeira noite orei para que se salvasse...

- Por que será que não consigo acreditar nisso?

Meu coração está como se uma espada o traspassasse. Como pode ser tão ácido, especialmente logo depois de termos feito amor da maneira que fizemos?

- Eu é que pergunto. Por que não crê nisso, Kanon?!

- Porque você simplesmente amou mais à justiça do que a mim! E logo em seguida esmigalhou essa justiça! Eu então deveria valer muito menos, não?

Não consigo mais falar. Minha alma dói demais. Ele não compreende... e se eu continuar tentando explicar, vai permanecer não entendendo.

Meus olhos já estão secos, do tanto que já chorei. Não verto mais lágrimas, portanto. Apenas sinto-me fraco...

- Kanon, é melhor que saia.

Ele me fita com espanto.

- Quer dizer que o homem o qual dizia me amar tanto, utilizando-se dos melhores artifícios que podia para tal, agora quer me expulsar de seu quarto apenas porque eu lhe disse algumas verdades!

- Por Deus, Kanon, não estou expulsando você! É... é que...

Começo a tremer. Minha cabeça vai explodir... parece que finalmente meu irmão se compadece, ao ver-me sofrendo de verdade.

- Saga, eu... fui muito incisivo? Não é possível que esteja passando mal apenas por causa do que eu disse!

- Não... não é... isso!

Minha consciência se esvai. Tarde demais. Kanon conhecerá o demônio que me habita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olá! Bem, esse capítulo saiu mais rápido do que eu pensei, apesar de ter demorado um pouco mesmo assim, porque agora tenho folga nos fins de semana._

_Respondendo às reviews:_

Mina Hikaru, obrigada por acompanhar:D Eu também adoro esses gemas juntos, também considero o amor deles algo muito puro e amo lemons românticos. Sabe, tem uma certa Babi (XD) que me chama de perva (XD), mas eu não gosto de fazer fic com suruba, ou com "troca de casais", hehe... sou muito romântica e gosto de casal fixo, além de fazer sempre as fics com sentimento. Por isso talvez você tenha se emocionado, hehe... eu sempre tento colocar uma carga emocional nas minhas histórias. 

Lady Avalon, obrigada pela review e pela leitura assídua! Fico contente que meu estilo esteja agradando, que bom! Sou muito crítica e acho muitos erros depois de postada a fic... hehe, mas mesmo assim obrigada! Kissus!

Maxima, tem mais! XD Depois que o Saga mau aparecer tem mais lemon... imagine como o Kanon vai ficar, tendo de "atender" a dois Sagas! O.O Kisu e obrigada pela leitura.

Babiiiiii, uma das minhas colegas de net preferidas!! Perva é você, viu! XD Hehe, eu entendi a sua "piada" na review do capítulo anterior. :) M-preg é estranho mesmo. Mas então, fofucha linda do meu coração, obrigada a você também pela leitura e pelas reviews! Você é 10!

Keiko Maxwell, valeu pela atenção! Acho que é sim a primeira vez que me manda review. :) Também amo os dois gêmeos juntos sem mais ninguém, e quando coloco alguém a mais é só pra fazer "suspense" e "tensão", porque pra mim Saga é do Kanon e Kanon é do Saga! Só! Hehehehe...

E acho que já deu pra perceber quem é o outro admirador do Kanon na fic. Sim, é ninguém menos que o Saga mau! Por isso, continuamos com Saga X Kanon! 

_Abraços a todos os que estão lendo e comentando, ou só lendo! \o_


	6. VI

VI 

Kanon POV

Maldição. Eu e minha boca grande. Não custava ter dito a Saga o que me ocorreu no Cabo Sunion. Mas ainda não consigo confrontar minha própria dor, interligada a essa lembrança. Não me basta apenas Saga aceitar-me de volta: quero que venha para meu lado efetivamente, arrependa-se amargamente do terrível castigo que me impôs e reconheça que o melhor caminho é dominarmos tudo, nós dois juntos. E não! Ainda fica com essa conversa fiada de justiça, irmão, quando na verdade esconde-se atrás do "ato criminoso" que lhe indiquei. Você o cometeu! Não adianta inventar segundas ou terceiras personalidades; você cedeu ao meu apelo, e o deseja tanto quanto eu! Por que ainda o orgulho de não reconhecer-me plenamente?

Foi por causa dessa raiva por sua teimosia que atirei-lhe tais palavras duras na cara. Só que agora arrependo-me amargamente... Saga, quem me dera dirigir-lhe apenas palavras doces, de afeto e carinho... mas você não me entende! Preciso agir assim pra ver se as coisas entram na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas!

Você parece estar tendo convulsões. Não... se algo mais grave lhe acontecer, jamais me perdoarei! Saga, por favor, não fique assim...

Por um instante penso que está fazendo chantagem emocional comigo. Mas não é do seu feitio fazer isso... e além do que, posso sentir que sua pele está gelada...

- Saga, quer que eu chame alguém?

Que pergunta tola. Ele teria de se vestir primeiro, e principalmente ocultar o rosto. Porém, não posso deixá-lo aqui assim!

No instante seguinte ele pára de tremer. No entanto, seus cabelos estão de outra cor. Suas unhas estão grandes e seus olhos... seus olhos estão rubros!

Fico completamente estarrecido e sem fala enquanto ele me observa com um olhar atento e malicioso.

- S-Saga...

Ouço um riso baixo sair de seus lábios.

- Por que o espanto, Kanon?

-Você... você é o tal "demônio"? 

- Quem será o demônio verdadeiro? O quase fratricida, ou o "assassino" do Grande Mestre? De qualquer forma, ambos os atos são hediondos.

- Mas... mas você não é Saga!

De fato, a presença dele não é parecida com a de meu irmão, embora o corpo seja o mesmo. Ora, ele até mesmo ainda encontra-se deitado em cima de mim! É Saga! E ao mesmo tempo não é...

- Eu não sou menos Saga do que aquele homem choroso que o recebeu há algum tempo atrás. Mas não sou o mesmo que ele. No entanto, somos um. Assim como você e ele também são um.

- Não compartilhamos o mesmo corpo, eu e ele!

- Não? No início era uma só célula. Depois esta se tornou duas, uma Saga e outra Kanon. Como não compartilham?

Fico em silêncio. Ele tem uma eloqüência maior que a de meu conhecido irmão, talvez porque este último tenha muitas "travas" morais. Tanto que o de agora sequer espera uma réplica minha para continuar:

- Gostaria muito de agradecer pelo que fez por mim.

- Agradecer? Pelo quê?

- Foi graças a você que eu me libertei afinal.

- Como assim?

- Seu irmão é muito forte. Ele não me dava brechas para existir. Até que a sua ausência, somada à grande culpa sentida por ele supostamente ter entregado você à morte, trouxeram-me à tona. Obrigado, Kanon. Eu o retribuirei muito bem por isso...

Ele passa a língua nos lábios, um olhar de desejo latente nos olhos. Em seguida me beija com violência e ternura ao mesmo tempo, explorando meu corpo com as mãos. Mal consigo raciocinar, tão rápido ele age. Bem ao contrário de Saga. Sinto-o sair de cima de mim enfim, e começar a me devorar com os lábios, deixando-me sem ar.

Sem muitas delongas, ele abre minhas pernas e suga-me o membro com força. Grito, não sabendo o que pensar. Ele continua sugando, firme, rápido e vigoroso. Em poucos minutos, vejo-me com uma esplêndida ereção novamente. A "outra face" de meu irmão interrompe o "serviço" e olha-me, satisfeita:

- Veja só... até que sou eficiente, não?

Sem me dar tempo para reagir, ele senta-se em meu baixo ventre, e logo em seguida intenta guiar-me inteiro para dentro de si, sem lubrificação ou qualquer outro tipo de preparo. Impeço-o, segurando-o pelos quadris.

- Você vai machucar Saga assim!

Ele me olha, incrédulo.

- Tolo. Meu corpo, ou o dele, não é feito de açúcar.

Em seguida afasta minhas mãos e faz o que estava intentando, e com tamanha rapidez, que nem me dou conta quando de repente me sinto dentro dele. Pode ser ilusão ou alguma coisa parecida, mas ele realmente não demonstra estar sentindo dor. Será que, quando Saga está tomado por esse "ser", seu corpo ganha mais resistência ainda, a ponto de tornar-se "invulnerável"? 

O rosto dele sorri, numa expressão que fica entre benévola e maliciosa. Não entendo o contraste. Seus dedos seguram em meu queixo.

- Será que a minha criança já está suficientemente acalmada para prosseguirmos?

"Criança"? Eu tenho a idade dele!

Antes que eu possa formular outras espécies de pensamentos, sinto-o rebolar de leve em cima de mim. Gemo de prazer, sem me controlar. Suas paredes internas são tão... 

Ele logo aumenta o ritmo, gemendo também. Sinto-me tocando em seu ponto sensível, ao passo que o êxtase dele aumenta.

- Não vai... fazer... nada, criança? Apenas ficar aí... me observando?

- O que... queria... que eu fizesse?

- Parasse... de agir... como se eu fosse frágil...

Trocamos tais palavras sem interromper o ato ou diminuir o ritmo. Está tão bom... tão diferente do Saga que eu conheço, mas igualmente satisfatório. Seguro em seus quadris, acompanhando-o. Começo a beijar seu peito, seus ombros, sem ele parar de se mover. Eu adoro o cheiro dele... principalmente quando estamos...

Direciono minhas mãos de encontro a seu pênis e começo a masturbá-lo. Ele encosta os lábios em meu ouvido:

- Eu quero muito mais do que isso...

Não o entendo. Mais? Em que sentido? Já estamos num modo bastante intenso... 

Vejo-o, de uma hora para outra, aumentar o ritmo freneticamente. Mas sei, pela experiência anterior que tenho dele, que não está perto de gozar. É como se quisesse engolir não apenas meu membro, mas meu corpo inteiro. 

- Anda, Kanon... - ele continua a sussurrar em meu ouvido, ao passo que eu me sinto entrar totalmente nele.

- Diga... diga claramente o que quer, Saga!

- Eu quero... que... me foda direito, porra!

Sobressalto-me. Meu irmão nunca foi dado a palavrões quanto mais a falar dessa forma enquanto fazemos amor. Ele sempre foi tão carinhoso, tão sutil, tão... inverso ao que é agora! E de repente descubro um deleite diferente dessa forma...

Começo a penetrá-lo com mais força, mas meu gêmeo não parece totalmente satisfeito. Ele está febril, com fome de algo que não sei o que é, já que estou tentando satisfazê-lo.

- Mais fundo Kanon... vai!!

Acato, mas não é o suficiente. Sua expressão maravilhosamente lúbrica faz com que o clímax se acerque de mim mais rápido. No entanto, assim que sinto sua proximidade, ele pára.

- O que... o que foi?! - exclamo, impaciente.

- Você não passou no meu teste. Tem que saber fazer direito, e você não soube. 

- C-como não?! Eu fiz o que pude!

- Não fez nem metade do que na verdade pode fazer. Tolo.

Um riso sarcástico desponta em sua bela face intrigante. Eu o quero! Não vou deixar que brinque assim comigo!

- Quer que eu te foda direito, é? Pois vai saber do que sou capaz!

Jogo-o em cima da cama com tudo, deitando-me por cima e enterrando meu desejo inteiro e de uma vez dentro dele. Ouço-o gritar, mas logo em seguida um sorriso completo desenha-se em seus lábios, pedindo mais.

Principio um ritmo bastante forte, só não colocando mais dentro de meu irmão porque de fato _não há_ mais o que colocar. Ele grita de prazer entre os dentes, loucamente:

- Finalmente... está me possuindo... feito homem!

Sinto-o muito estreito, mas ele parece enfim satisfeito. Cavalgamos juntos rumo ao êxtase completo, de um modo quase violento, enquanto suas unhas grandes agarram e arranham minhas costas. Obscenidades brotam sem parar de sua boca. Ele parece mesmo possuído...

De um instante para outro, eu é que me vejo possuído, mas pelo deleite. Saio quase inteiro de seu corpo tão desejado, para entrar mais três ou quatro vezes, fundo e firme, antes de me sentir enchendo-o por dentro com minha essência. Logo em seguida ele me molha o ventre, um grito gutural saindo de sua garganta.

Descansamos enfim, mas logo ele começa a rir baixinho:

- Seu gostoso! Fez o trabalho muito bem. Se não fosse eu a dar um empurrãozinho, ia ficar naquela água com açúcar!

Tento respirar normalmente. Foi muito bom o que fizemos! Não só pelo prazer, mas pelo fato de termos inovado... estou começando a gostar desse novo Saga. Dou uma lambida em seu rosto:

- Você também é muito gostoso. Adorei te possuir. Também não tem tantas nove-horas quanto o Saga que conheço.

Ele ri, demonstrando ainda o cansaço que sente. Saio de cima dele e deito a seu lado, com sono. Ele beija meu ombro e diz:

- Você é uma criatura fantástica. É uma pena os idiotas que anteriormente administravam isso aqui não terem enxergado isso. Não é só por ser meu irmão gêmeo... mas por ter esse gênio que você tem. Nós dois temos a mesma ambição... o mesmo tipo de mente... eu o adoro, Kanon.

Ele começa a succionar meu ombro, e de repente percebo que ele é tudo que eu sempre quis de meu irmão. Tomo seu rosto e o beijo com carinho e intensidade.

- Hum... por que não pode ser sempre assim, Saga?

- Porque o porre do outro Saga ainda tem forças para se confrontar comigo. Se eu por um acaso pudesse subjugá-lo, teria muito mais do que tenho agora.

- Subjugá-lo?

- Como eu disse anteriormente, ele é muito forte. Sempre tem uma forma de me impedir quando estou no ápice de minhas realizações. Mas com você, Kanon, seremos dois contra um. Saga sofreu muito apenas com sua ausência, e portanto fico imaginando o que poderá ser feito se você ficar ao meu lado, irmãozinho.

Ele sorri outra vez. Fico pensando no que seria certo a fazer. Sempre quis Saga ao meu lado, mas sem ter de destruir alguma parte sua.

- Eu sei que esse seria o caminho mais rápido e fácil para conseguir a glória completa. Mas... aquele Saga... é o irmão com quem nasci.

A face obscura de meu gêmeo se mostra indignada de uma hora para outra:

- Está sentindo pena daquele filho da puta?

- Não é bem isso, eu... 

- Está mesmo? Ele não hesitou em te matar, Kanon! Jogou você naquela cela fria, insípida, escura! Apenas por causa daquela recém-nascida! Francamente, Kanon, ter piedade daquele calhorda é assinar um atestado de burrice! 

- Ele parecia tão... abalado com tudo quando cheguei aqui hoje à noite!

- Por causa do que eu venho dizendo a ele no decorrer desses anos. Realmente, você parecia morto! Onde estava? Sequer seu cosmo pudemos sentir!

Fecho os olhos. Hesitei em dizer o que me ocorreu ao lado bom de meu irmão. Mas a este Saga, que é tão favorável aos meus pensamentos e idéias...

- No Reino de Poseidon. 

_Continua..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá gente! Não deu mesmo pra escrever antes do final do ano... hehe, vamos às reviews:_

Milo C. Glace, o Saga é mesmo meio tonto, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo desviciar do casal Saga X Kanon! . Prefiro o Kanon apesar de tudo! Kissus e obrigada por ler!

_Mina Hikaru, aqui está o Saga "do mal" com o Kanon. Hehehehe, acho que ficou bem diferente do Saga "do bem", não? Kisses._

_Nuriko-riki, obrigada por ler mais uma vez:D Eu não gosto muito de lemons "apelões", tais como aqueles que usam muito palavrão, etc... sou uma romântica incorrigível! Só que dessa vez tive de usar de um pouco mais de "violência"... Saga mau não ia ficar tão quietinho! XD Beijos._

_Tamyy, tadinho do Saga bom né. Dá até dó, e ele vai se sentir ainda pior nos próximos capítulos. Ele meio que "perde" a consciência quando chega __o "lado mau", mas ele percebe tudo o que acontece... e vai se sentir muito mal ao saber que foi "traído" pelo Kanon... com ele mesmo! \o/ Bjoks e obrigada_ _por ler._

_Maxin, olha aí, Saga Mau é totalmente oposto ao Saga Bom. Até mesmo "naquelas horas"! XD E ainda não parou por aqui! Vai ter mais Saga X Kanon nos próximos caps! Obrigada por ler!_

_Dora Ivans, desculpe por tê-la deixado ansiosa, mas eu não resisto! XD Adoro parar os capítulos em partes importantes da história! Kissus e valeu a review!_

_Meiko Kimura, está aí a continuação! Saga é indeciso em várias coisas, mas pelo menos em uma tanto o Bom quanto o Mau concordam: O Kanon não é de se jogar fora! Hehehehehe!! _

_Obrigada a todos os que estão lendo e até a próxima! o/ _


	7. VII

VII

Kanon POV

Vejo um brilho rápido em seus olhos avermelhados:

- Como chegou lá?

- Encontrei uma passagem quebrando a rocha. Poseidon me entregou uma das armaduras do Reino Marinho, a escama de Dragão Marinho. Ele quer que eu o desperte daqui há sete anos, e o templo está em minhas mãos até que isso aconteça. Só que eu não planejo trazê-lo de volta tão cedo...

Um espasmo de assombro toma a linda face de meu irmão. Ele se mostra mais do que satisfeito com a notícia.

- A Terra e os Mares estão totalmente nas mãos dos Irmãos Gêmeos?   
Não acredito... você é mesmo maravilhoso, meu irmão...

Ele me beija, cheio de satisfação. Retribuo igualmente, pois é tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir e sentir dele.

- Eu vou ajudar você a subjugar o lado de Saga que o incomoda - cedo afinal. Quero esse Saga pra mim, assim, pra sempre!

- É a melhor coisa que faz! E não é que há males que vêm para o bem? Você apenas alcançou o domínio do Mar porque o maldito o prendeu. E eu também me insurgi contra ele e o dominei parcialmente graças ao que ele fez a você! É o nosso destino, Kanon! Ninguém pode se opor a ele.

Ele começa a rir baixinho, e eu rio junto, mas logo faço menção de pararmos.

- Os tais guardas, de quem o outro Saga falou... 

- Danem-se os guardas! O que eles têm a ver se trago alguém para passar a noite comigo ou não? Eles não têm nada que ver com isso. Se desconfiam ou não de que eu seja o Grande Mestre, não importa! Quem sequer cogitar tal coisa morrerá sob o peso de meu punho!

Contemplo maravilhado sua expressão altiva. Esse sim é meu irmão, sangue do meu sangue!

- Quer conhecer a minha sauna particular? Estamos precisando de um banho... e eu também não quero parar por aqui. Para descontar os seis anos de abstinência aos quais Saga me obrigou a passar...

Dirigimo-nos até lá, nus mesmo, sem encontrar ninguém pelas dependências internas das salas. Assim que adentramos a sala de banho, fico de boca aberta.

- O que é isso! Eu não tenho toda essa mordomia no Templo Submarino!

- Tem aqui. Afinal, isso é nosso...

Meu gêmeo me abraça por trás, beijando meu pescoço.

- Hum... você disse que sua abstinência foi forçada pelo outro Saga...

- Vou confessar que foi, sim. Muitas vezes senti vontade de possuir outros corpos, mas nesse aspecto meu outro "eu" sempre quis exercer domínio completo. E como eu sou nada mais do que o amor que ele sente por você, acabava obedecendo e ficando sem. 

Ele me puxa para si, colando seu corpo ao meu por trás. Sinto uma nova ereção sua se iniciar em contato com meu corpo.

- Também, que grande desperdício de tempo e recurso seria! Perto disso daqui, dessa perfeição exacerbada, o resto é resto puro. Imagine; nada merece meu corpo, a não ser um que seja igual a ele!

Saga segura em meu traseiro com volúpia, enquanto eu viro para trás, retorcendo-me, e dou-lhe um beijo molhado.

Nas horas que se seguem, ele prova que lê mesmo meus pensamentos, realizando meu desejo de antes: fazemos amor até não agüentarmos mais. O dia desponta lá fora enquanto desfrutamos o último gozo da noite. Já não tenho idéia do número de orgasmos que experimentamos até então, seja pela real infinidade deles, seja pela exaustão e embaciamento que me tomam a mente. Só sei que nunca estive tão feliz... 

- Vamos, Kanon! Tome logo banho para irmos dormir. Não quer que eu te carregue no colo, quer?

- Não. É que... hum... estou com preguiça!

- Preguiça! É o mesmo Kanon de sempre. Só que com poder nas mãos... 

Sorrimos, enquanto ele me abraça e começa a me banhar. Fecho os olhos. Como será quando a denominada "face boa" de Saga voltar? Não quero que isso aconteça tão cedo.

Após o banho na monumental sauna, vamos ao quarto outra vez. Saga tira os lençóis limpos, para enfim dormirmos. Dormirmos! Em plena manhã! O "bom" Saga nunca deixava que fizéssemos amor até o amanhecer; Geralmente nos amávamos até às onze da noite, para acordarmos bem dispostos para o próximo extenuante e duro treino na manhã seguinte! Eu, muitas vezes querendo mais, acatava-o apenas para não brigarmos.

- Saga, não creio que a troca de lençóis vá fazer os criados não saberem que você teve uma bela noitada. Afinal, vão ter de lavar os sujos...

Meu gêmeo deita-se a meu lado na cama, e sussurra em meu ouvido:

- Foda-se! Vão ficar com a inveja no máximo, os mal comidos. Que têm eles se eu tenho uma perfeição dessas como amante, irmão e sócio ao mesmo tempo?

Seus lábios tomam os meus num fugaz beijo de antes de dormir.

- Sócio mesmo?

- É claro, Kanon, minha criança... nada de "seu" ou "meu". Tudo nosso...

- Hum... que bom! Mas... por que me chamou de "criança" a noite inteira, se temos a mesma idade?

- É porque você nasceu depois de mim. E além disso, pra te deixar com essa cara irritada a qual ostenta agora. Nada paga uma dessas, meu querido!

Acho graça, e me aninho em braços. O sono logo me toma, graças ao cansaço, o doce pensamento de nossa reconciliação em mente... até o momento em que acordamos, já à tarde.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Olá! Estou voltando com a fic! A falta de tempo deixa as fics meio atrasadas, mas elas serão finalizadas. E novas fics virão! _

_Respondendo às reviews:_

_**Pandora-Lockheart,** que bom que gostou! Rs, o Saga mau (não gosto muito de chamá-lo de Ares) é bem diferente do Saga bom, e é bem insaciável! A única coisa é que ele vai magoar o Saga bom. Mas... deixa pro próximo capítulo:D_

_**Maxin**, obrigada por ler mais esse capítulo da fic! Hehe, o Saga mau é a perdição do Kanon a partir de agora. Apesar de que o Kanon vai continuar gostando do Saga bom. Triângulo. XD_

_**Acquarius no Sara**, calma, calma! A continuação já está aqui! E a fic está acabando, depois você vai querer continuação e não vai ter:D Kissus pra você._

_**Tamyy**, valeu por acompanhar! E sobre o Saga mau ser passivo, bom, eu nas fics não coloco um dos dois como definitivamente seme ou uke, vai do andamento da fic. :D Ele pode ser ativo, passivo, um monte de coisa, hehe!_

_Obrigada aos que estão lendo ou acompanhando a história! Um abraço a todos e todas. ****_


	8. VIII

Saga POV

Minha vista dói. Estou cansado. Não queria acordar, encarar a realidade... mas "ele" cisma em invadir a minha mente, ao passo que eu sucumbo, atormentado outra vez...

"Ele é meu agora. Apenas meu. Consentiu em me ajudar a destruir você. Como é ser rejeitado pela pessoa que mais amou, sendo que ele estava com seu próprio corpo, porém com outra essência?"

Não respondo. Claro que não! Meu último fio de esperança partiu-se...

Revejo em minha mente os momentos intermináveis os quais ele passou com meu irmão... é tão difícil! Segundo o que Kanon me disse, ele jamais havia me traído. Porém ontem, sem perceber, ele não só me traiu, mas em minha presença, com meu pior inimigo.

Meu corpo ainda está exausto pela noite anterior. Sim, foi _meu_ o corpo ao qual Kanon "fez companhia" ontem na sauna, mas a alma era do demônio. Até meu irmão ele roubou de mim!

Não tenho ânimo. Apesar de finalmente ter dormido, é como se alguém tivesse me surrado, tamanho o estupor que sinto. Estamos abraçados, eu e meu único amado, mas jamais seremos os mesmos novamente.

Ele começa a se mexer em meus braços, sinal de que está acordando. O fato de estar vivo é uma bênção, mas meu esforço foi em vão... sonhei tanto com a redenção de meu irmão, e quem me arrastou ao Mal foi ele. Não adiantou de nada... de nada.

Seus olhos sonolentos se abrem, olhando-me demoradamente, para em seguida levantar-se, beijar-me a fronte e procurar as próprias roupas para se vestir.

- É uma pena, Saga, mas tenho de ir. - em seguida ele olha em meus olhos, parando tudo apenas para isso - Prometi ficar, mas agora tenho minha própria vida.

Desvio o olhar do seu, desanimado. Meu gêmeo, é claro, percebe o que ocorre e se aproxima de mim, tomando meu queixo com os dedos.

- Eu volto. Não vamos mais ficar muito tempo longe um do outro.

Kanon beija meus lábios devagar, mas não correspondo. Estou, sim, aborrecido com ele. Pode parecer mesquinhez, mas eu preferia sua volta completa, tendo enxergado a verdade. Enfim... não se pode ter tudo o que se quer.

- Saga... vamos, não fique assim! Eu o amo mais do que tudo. Apenas... não posso abdicar de minhas convicções. Você também não abdicou das suas.

- Abdiquei. Metade da minha alma se corrompeu.

Ele não diz mais nada; apenas olha-me sério, para em seguida beijar-me novamente. Assim que ele pára, fito-o e digo, resoluto:

- Não é a mim que você ama. É ao demônio que carrego. Fez até um pacto com ele para me destruir!

- Não encare as coisas desse modo. Eu estava empolgado; finalmente... finalmente ouvindo de seus lábios o que sempre quis ouvir.

- Você o ama por comodidade. Na verdade só ama a si próprio. Por isso quer se deitar apenas comigo. É uma questão de físico pura e simplesmente.

Espero que ele retruque de maneira pesada e indignada, mas tudo que faz é se aproximar, acariciar meus cabelos e dizer quase sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- Você sabe que não é assim. E um dia... se o seu orgulho não falar mais alto... vá visitar-me no Reino dos Mares. Pena você não querer compartilhar de meus sonhos...

- Eu apenas iria lá se fosse para selar Poseidon no mais profundo dos limbos. Mas como meu corpo já não me pertence completamente...

- ... você irá, junto com o "demônio", para me ver. Poseidon que continue seu tranqüilo e interminável sono. Agora... até breve, meu querido irmão...

Kanon beija-me a fronte outra vez, as espáduas, o pescoço e finalmente os lábios, num beijo de despedida tão longo, que mal consigo disfarçar o quanto o quero bem.

Uma lágrima escapa de meu olho esquerdo. Não desejo que se vá... e ao mesmo tempo não posso consentir com sua maldade. Só que jamais teria coragem de castigá-lo outra vez.

- Até breve.

São suas últimas palavras antes de acabar de vestir-se e ir embora. Ele vai tomar os caminhos secretos... de forma a se esquivar da vigilância. E mesmo que alguém o perceba, será em vão. O Grande Mestre o libertará... é claro que sim.

Já devem ser perto das duas da tarde. Preciso levantar! Nunca acordei tão tarde antes. Sempre cheio de horários, de regras... para terminar nisto! Um ladrão do cargo do Sumo Sacerdote...

Enquanto visto a longa túnica escura, bordada em ouro, sinto que tudo não parece ter passado de um sonho. Um dulcíssimo e amargo sonho... meu irmão. Eu não posso nunca deixar de amá-lo. E nunca concordar com sua ambiciosa escolha. Esse é o meu dilema. Sempre serei atormentado pelo obscuro ser enquanto tal impasse existir...

Já coberto pela máscara, saio do quarto enquanto os criados pedem-me permissão para arrumá-lo. Eu a concedo gentilmente, como sempre faço. Assumo minhas obrigações outra vez, sem revelar-me a ninguém; sem ter intimidade sequer num comprimento mais amistoso. Sozinho outra vez, apenas... eu e o lado obscuro de minha alma.

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Olá! Finalmente escrevi a continuação dessa fic. Tadinho do Saga bom. Estou ficando com pena dele... ah, e já vou avisando que o próximo capítulo será o último.

Vamos às reviews:

**Pandora Lockhart**, muito obrigada por mais essa review! XD Sobre a relação do Saga bom com o Kanon, vou deixar um pouco em aberto como vai ficar após o aparecimento do Saga mau. Isso porque estou planejando uma continuação para essa fic assim que ela terminar... /evil

**Higurashi**, obrigada você também pelo comentário! A idéia de fazer um "triângulo" serviu do fato de que eu sempre quis os gêmeos dominando o Santuário de Atena, e todo o resto, e... ah, deixa eu parar as minhas viagens por aqui! xD Mas os gemas apenas poderiam concordar nesse aspecto caso o Saga mau e o Kanon se conhecessem, pois o Saga bom é fiel demais a Atena para isso. Daí pensei no nome do golpe do Kanon e... saiu esse negócio aqui:D

**Maxin**, pergunta pro Kanon se ele te empresta o Saga mau! xD Afinal, o Saga, mau ou bom, é propriedade exclusiva dele né? Pelo menos nessa fic, rs. Saga mau é mais "fogoso" e tals, mas o Saga bom, tadinho... dá uma pena... e eu também acho que as noitadas deles valem mais do que treinos:D É o Saga bom, todo cismado, que ficava impondo horários!

**Kyrie Gemini**, realmente, me parte o coração ao ver o Kanon traindo o Saga. E eu só consegui fazer essa fic assim porque a traição é com o "outro Saga"... mas daí depende da "tese" que a pessoa toma sobre a divisão do Saga, hehe... se a gente pensar que o Saga mau é mesmo outra pessoa que possui o corpo do Saga, é traição. Se a gente pensar que é uma parte da alma do Saga que, de tão reprimida, criou vida própria, não é. xD Eu prefiro pensar na última hipótese, porque o Kanon traindo o Saga... ah, só com ele mesmo! Rs...

**Acquarius no Sara**, calma, eu continuo as fics como posso! Rs... mas prometo que termino a todas. Aliás, já comecei uma nova... logo logo passo o primeiro capítulo dela pra cá! E quanto a brigarmos, já brigamos, voltamos, podemos voltar a brigar de novo... xD Coisa de amiga!! E tadinho do Kanon, ele nem pode opinar nas reviews? Deixa ele! Rs...

Beijos a todos e todas! Gostaria de dizer que vocês são muito importantes para o desenvolvimento das fics, e mesmo que ambas as minhas histórias com mais capítulos ("Muito mais que paixão" e "Triângulo Dourado") já estejam finalizadas desde muito antes de eu começar a publicá-las no site, sem os leitores elas não seriam mais do que uma releitura de Saint Seiya ao vento. Embora, claro, eu considere que há muitas fics com poucas reviews muito bem desenvolvidas. O que quero dizer, ao contrário, é que não é a popularidade da fic que a faz crescer, mas seus leitores assíduos, sejam eles poucos, muitos ou apenas um só; o importante é a repercussão da idéia, o que contribuímos para a(s) pessoa(s) que está(ão) acompanhando a história.

Pronto, hoje estou falando demais!! Um abraço e até o último capítulo da "Triângulo Dourado", ou ao próximo da "Muito mais que paixão", para quem acompanha ambas!


	9. IX

Kanon POV

Passaram-se já três dias e duas noites desde quando tomei coragem para rever meu querido gêmeo. E reavê-lo também. Como é delicioso relembrar suas palavras: "Você é mesmo maravilhoso, meu irmão..."; "Temos o mesmo tipo de mente, as mesmas ambições" O quão isso é bom! É um bálsamo que compensa ou vale até mais que os seis anos de solidão e desgraça pelos quais passei.

Sei que o lado bom de meu amado se ressentiu. Não vou destruí-lo, pobre frustrado... mas sim conquistá-lo aos poucos, para que seja como eu e não precise mais dividir-se em dois.

- Senhor Dragão Marinho!

Um dos soldados bate à porta de meu recinto. Diabo; o que estará acontecendo?

- O que foi?

- Um intruso adentrou o templo! Diz que quer falar com o senhor.

- Hum... como ele está vestido?

- Com um capuz, todo coberto da cabeça aos pés. Apenas deduzimos que é um homem pela estatura elevada e a voz grave.

- Deixe que eu resolvo! Leve-me até ele.

Vamos até a Entrada Principal do Templo e nos deparamos com um vulto escuro, parado a nossa espera, rodeado de soldados. Tem a mesma altura que eu, a mesma compleição física, a mesma energia cósmica. Está dando muita chance para lhe reconhecerem, aliás...

O estranho sorri por detrás do capuz. Ninguém vê, nem eu, mas posso transcender as barreiras e sentir o sorriso em minha própria alma.

- Venha – é o que digo a ele, indicando para que me siga.

- Mas senhor! Ele... – o guarda tenta interferir.

- Cale-se! Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.

Tanto ele quanto os demais soldados de fato calam-se, enquanto levo o maravilhoso encapuzado diretamente para meus recintos privados.

Fazemos o percurso sem dizermos palavra. Assim que entramos no meu quarto principal, porém, retiro seu capuz e vislumbro os lindos e alvos contornos de seu rosto. A cor de seus cabelos fica indefinida pela falta de luz, pois a noite é de lua nova; mas seus olhos apresentam, além do costumeiro azul, uma matiz avermelhada. 

Nossos lábios atraem-se como ímãs, unindo-se antes que percebamos o que acontece. Mesmo após um tempo considerável não se deixam, querendo matar a saudade que apenas três dias incompletos causaram-nos.

- Então você veio... – digo, assim que nossas bocas separam-se, quentes e avermelhadas pelo vigoroso contato anterior.

Vejo e sinto seu belo sorriso outra vez:

- É claro, minha criança... como eu poderia deixar de vir? A nostalgia infinita que a lembrança de seu belo corpo me traz... seu cheiro... acho que estou dependente de você.

- Eu também estou dependente de você...

Pouco antes de eu terminar tal frase, nossos lábios unem-se outra vez, parecendo que queremos engolir um ao outro.

- Agora vai ser assim – meu irmão diz – Sempre virei aqui para visitar a parte marítima de nosso legado. E você, querido, quando desejar saber como está a parte terrestre dele, pode ir quando quiser ao Santuário de Atena. Não se faça de rogado.

- Não me farei. Mas então... quais são os seus planos para esta noite?

Cinjo sua cintura com meus braços voluptuosamente, colando meus quadris aos dele com o contato estreito.

- Hum... poderíamos passá-la aqui, nessa cama macia. Mas... eu gosto de fazer amor na água, você sabe...

- Sem problemas! Eu também gosto bastante, e lá fora há fontes e açudes escondidos dos olhos alheios. Vamos?

- Vamos.

E realmente há, logo perto, uma fonte que ostenta uma linda cor azul escura à noite. Ao mesmo tempo em que despimos nossas roupas e deixamos que o toque excitante e lúbrico da água nos entorpeça lentamente, abraço-o e deixo-me levar por um estímulo estranho e maravilhoso... um sentimento, quase uma voz interior, que diz: o sexo é comumente uma tentativa de complementar os próprios genes com os de outrem. Mas a soberba faz com que eu pense que não precisamos de filhos, eu e meu adorado amante gêmeo. Quando fomos concebidos, éramos apenas um óvulo fecundado; apenas uma criança que viria a ser. Eu sou uma cópia genética de Saga, e portanto já passo seu DNA adiante.

Não, não precisamos de descendência! Somos o que há de melhor e não necessitamos de nada que nos aperfeiçoe. O fato de fazermos amor é reafirmarmos que nossos genes merecem apenas _nossos genes_. Somos um fim em nós mesmos, o ápice do aperfeiçoamento.

Não somos humanos... todos diziam, irmão, que você se assemelhava a um deus. E enquanto estou aqui, sinto que isso é verdade por sermos três: eu, o "bom Saga" e você, que na verdade, segundo você mesmo, é o amor de Saga por mim. Mais que isso: é o vínculo que fez com que, mesmo nos separando, tivéssemos o mesmo destino.

Somos três... na maioria das mitologias sempre há uma tríade de deuses principais. Nós somos uma tríade... o "bom" Saga, o que cria; o "mau"Saga, o que destrói; e eu, como mediador dos dois, o que conserva e une.

Sim... formamos assim um perfeito e indestrutível Triângulo Dourado.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_E acabou! Mas caramba, que Kanon chato esse do final! Só na arrogância ao descrever ele e o Saga... rs._

Gostaria de dizer que essa foi uma das fics das quais mais gostei de escrever. Muito obrigada a _**Pandora Lockhart**__ e a __**Acquarius no Sara**__ pelas reviews ao capítulo anterior, e a todos os que leram, comentaram, ou simplesmente contribuíram em algo para que essa história fosse escrita. Responderei às reviews deste último capítulo através do "reply"._

Um beijo a todos e todas!


End file.
